In Search of the Memories
by Saiyo2008
Summary: Sesshomaru comes looking for her but she doesn't remember him or her past. Can he help her remember before its to late? Sess/Kag Thinking of deleting this story 4 the time being Cant get it updated for awhile Have no inter & have to use library Sorry
1. Prolouge

**In Search of the Memories**

**By: Saiyo-San**

**Prologue**

Disclaimer: This is for the whole story so I don't have to keep rewriting it but I Do Not Own Inuyasha or anything by its author

He had been waiting a long time for her to arrive. He had met her once in her previous life and he hope he could tap into her memories from the past. He smiled a smile that could peel paint from a barn. It was time for her to come home. He couldn't believe his luck and his half-brother said it couldn't be done. Ha. He would prove that he was wrong. "You just wait and see I'll win her back," He whispered silently.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Kagome Higarashi groaned. She didn't want to go back to school. Yet the school year had begun again. Her alarm clock kept beeping at her with its annoying squawk which was always reminding her that it was time to get up. Kagome grabbed the alarm clock and threw it across the room. The alarm clock smashed up against the wall and with a last pathetic squeak, broke. Kagome cursed. That was the 5th alarm clock she had broken that year. Her mom wasn't going to be pleased. She got up and picked up all the shattered pieces of plastic and threw them into her waste paper basket. It landed with a dull thud. She checked her watch and decided she had enough time to get a quick shower.

Coming out of the shower she dried her long raven black hair. She went and sat at her desk and pulled a brush threw her hair while staring into her mirror and frowned. Her startling blue eyes glared back at her. She really didn't want to go back to school where the guys were always harassing her. It wasn't Kagome's fault that she had a slim but gently curvy body that seemed to always make the boys go crazy. She got up from her desk and started hunting around for some clothes that hopefully wouldn't attract to much unwanted attention.

Down stairs in the kitchen her mother was making breakfast. Emiko stirred the pancake batter and poured some onto the hot skillet. The batter began to bubble on top as the bottom cooked. She hummed to herself as she waited for the pancake to finish cooking. Souta, Kagome's younger brother, came bounding down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Souta sat in a kitchen chair rubbing his brown eyes while he waited for Kagome to show. Emiko who was sort of small but slim picked up the heavy skillet with breakfast in it and brought it to the table where she set it down on top of a pot holder.

Kagome came walking down the stairs grumbling about having to be up so early. She hated having to get up at the crack of dawn. She could smell something delicious wafting from the kitchen. She walked threw the door way, patted Souta's light brown hair and sat down at the kitchen table. The delicious smell was coming from the skillet in the middle of the table which held quite a few pancakes. Evidently her mom had been busy that morning. Emiko passed out plates and started dishing out pancakes to everyone.

"Where's the butter? And the syrup?" asked Souta. He was always asking questions and in the morning it rather annoyed Kagome.

"It's probably in the refrigerator," Kagome snapped at her brother. She was too tired to want to deal with his constant questions.

Souta just rolled his eyes and got up to get the butter and syrup. Her mother though scowled at Kagome. "You know better then to use that surly tone when you get up. Souta was just asking a simple question," she harped at Kagome.

"Sorry, just tired," Kagome grumbled. Her mom was always getting on her case it seemed. Kagome sighed and finished breakfast. If she didn't hurry she would be late for school on the first day back.

She grabbed her bag on her way out the door. Hurrying down the shrine steps she didn't notice the man with long silver hair until it was too late. Kagome crashed right into him. Down they tumbled in a mess of tangled limbs. Kagome groaned as she untangled herself from the stranger.

"I'm so sorry! I was in a hurry and wasn't paying attention," she said quickly to the man. He just looked at her. He looked like he had seen a ghost. Kagome frowned. "Are you alright sir?" she asked.

He seemed to come to his sense suddenly. "Yeah I'm fine. I shouldn't have been standing where I was I guess," he said staring at Kagome. His golden eyes searched her face; but for what? Kagome couldn't tell. She shook off the feeling that something wasn't quite right about the man. She offered him her hand and pulled him to his feet.

"Sorry but I gotta get going now," she said as she looked at her watch. The first day of school and already she was late! "See you another time maybe". She took off for school.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sesshomaru couldn't believe he had found her so easily. But she wasn't how he remembered. Then again it had been centuries since he had last seen her. She looked different as well. Maybe that was due to reincarnation but he hoped that with the tricks he had picked up since her untimely death he could change her back to how she once was. He sighed and continued on his way to work. If his brother found out Sesshomaru would never hear the end of it. Inuyasha was still laughing about the Human Hater falling in love with a human.

Sesshomaru entered Taishio Co. and walked up to his secretary. "Hold all calls for the day and cancel all of my meeting. I have something that just came up that's much more important than the company," He said walking into his office. His secretary just stared at him. It wasn't like Sesshomaru to put of work that could be done now.

Walking into his office Sesshomaru noticed that someone had already been in there. He looked around and saw his brother and father sitting at his desk waiting for him. He let out an inward groan. He didn't want to have to deal with their crap this morning. All he wanted to do was look up the spells he would need to make Kagome his again.

"Good morning Sesshomaru," his father, InuTaishio, said with a grin. Sesshomaru knew that grin all to well. His father had another girl he was going to force on Sesshomaru. Inuyasha smirked up at Sesshomaru knowing where this was going.

"Father don't start with the girls. I have to much do today to deal with those annoyingly squawky girls you're always trying to set me up with," Sesshomaru said with a slight sneer on his face. All he wanted to do was kick out his brother and father so he could get some work done on making Kagome his again. Inuyasha got up and grabbed a cup of coffee then sat back down again.

"What kinds of work as I see you don't have the latest business transactions with you to go over," his father said. When computers first came around his father created Taishio Co. which ended up being the biggest business in the lines of software. They had expanded to include everything that had to do with software; from computers to I Pods.

Sesshomaru really didn't want to get into this discussion. His father was supposed to have retired 20 years ago due to a heart attack. InuTaishio didn't seem to care that his health wasn't at the best and continued to try and work.

"Look I have a lot of things I have to do now you please get out of my office," Sesshomaru said calmly.

"Look bro I know you probably do have something really important to do but we need to tell you something," Inuyasha began. Sesshomaru just stared at him. The last person he wanted in his office was Inuyasha. "We found Kagome". Sesshomaru just stared.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Sesshomaru stared at Inuyasha for a moment. "I have seen her already this morning," He said calmly. Inuyasha and his father weren't expecting that.

"What did you do?" InuTaishio asked. He hoped Sesshomaru hadn't done anything uncouth.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "She ran into me then ran off for school. I did nothing to harm her or let her know I once knew her," Sesshomaru sighed. He only wanted a quiet work day in his office. Well that had been shattered the moment his father had shown. Why couldn't he just be left alone to his own devices?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome stared at the chalkboard in a rather bored fashion. _Who was that guy? Why do I feel like I've seen him before?_ Kagome pondered these questions for awhile. She noticed the teacher was talking to her. "What I'm sorry I must have dazed off," she said embarrassed.

The teacher sighed exasperated "I asked if you would read the next passage in our book please pay attention in class" he asked someone else. Kagome looked down embarrassed. Why did the teachers always have to single her out especially when she was in a spacey mood?

Kagome decided to pay attention in class so the teacher wouldn't have any reason to single her out again. The bell rang in a sudden loud buzzing noise like it always did at the end of the day. Kagome got up with a groan and walked out the door. Her friends surrounded her and they left talking about the quiz that was going to be next week on the book they were reading in class. It wasn't like the book was that interesting. _The Times of the Feudal Era_ wasn't exactly exciting to read. It didn't have any action or drama; just boring history.

After she got home she threw her book bag into her room then went to make a snack. _Who was he? I swear I think I've met him before but where? And why?_ Kagome pondered over the mysterious guy she had ran into earlier that day. He had rather nice hair but in a weird color. It was silver which was strange since he didn't look older than 25. She wondered if maybe he liked dyeing his hair. He also had a strange eye color which was extremely pretty. It looked like molten gold. Who was this man she ran into? She intended to find out. She sat down at her computer and started searching the internet for any answers she could find.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sesshomaru sighed and loosened his tie. The meeting with his father and brother was finally over. They had decided to just let things work themselves out. Sesshomaru still wanted to look up the spells to make her memories come back but couldn't find the books he thought he had so well hidden. _I bet my father took them so I couldn't look at them. Damn him._ Sesshomaru growled to himself. He had hoped that he would be able to have Kagome back with out any trouble but it looked like that wasn't going to happen.

Taking off his tie Sesshomaru got ready to go to the dojo for his normal work out with Tokijin. He changed into his old kimono and hakamas for his exercise. He grabbed Tokijin from its stand and walked off toward the dojo. There he found Inuyasha waiting for him. Sesshomaru growled. He was in a foul enough mood with out his half wit brother being around. "What do you want now," He said as coldly as he could.

"Came to make sure you weren't going to do anything stupid like restore her memories," Inuyasha said with a smirk. "And also came to see if you would spar with me. Been while since I had a challenge". Sesshomaru noticed that Inuyasha was dressed in his old fire rat kimono and ready for a fight. Well he needed to let off some steam anyway so why not? Sesshomaru did his stretches then charged at Inuyasha. He took a mighty swing not intending to kill but maybe maim a bit. Inuyasha leapt out of the way before Tokijin took off some of his hide. He pulled out Tetsiga and swung back at Sesshomaru.

They fought till both were ready to drop from sheer exhaustion. Inuyasha staggered away from Sesshomaru and over to a bench where he dropped heavily onto it. He panted for awhile trying to get his breath back. Sesshomaru on the other hand just sat down where he was and worked on calming his racing heart down after their duel. After they both calmed down Sesshomaru cleaned Tokijin, then when to take a shower leaving Inuyasha to his own devices.

Sesshomaru sat in his study in a pair of his favorite pair of silk pajama bottoms and thought. _Kagome needs to remember what happened before. If she doesn't us demons might not exist for much longer which would be bad._ Kagome's destiny lay in wait for the day that her memories returned of her previous life. Sesshomaru hoped that she would be able to remember easily and without panic.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Kagome looked at her computer screen perplexed. All she could find about the gold-eyed stranger was that he was a business tycoon. But why would that type be wondering around here she wondered. She tried to find out when the business he ran was first created but couldn't even find out that bit of simple information. There was virtually nothing on the silver haired stranger that she ran into this morning besides his name. Sesshomaru. What an odd name... Kagome was sure that the name meant "Killing Perfection" but what mother would want to name their child that? She tried putting that into the search engine but came up blank as well. _Strange it's like he doesn't want anyone finding him…_ Kagome thought intrigued. If he didn't want anyone to find him it must be for a pretty good reason. Most tycoons wanted their name publicized to help get the intrigue going. But for some reason this Sesshomaru didn't want that at all. Kagome sighed. _Well I guess I'll just have to hope that I bump into him again sometime. Maybe I can find out some things about him then._ Kagome turned off the computer and went to work on her homework.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sesshomaru rubbed his forehead frustrated. His brother and father were still pestering him over not messing with Kagome. He wasn't to go near her until the time was right. He didn't want to wait. If they waited too much longer they might not ever exist in their regular time. He got up from his desk and went to pour himself a glass of whiskey to calm his nerves. He sat back down at his desk and started to try and work on the newest business transaction but couldn't get Kagome out of his mind. He sighed and set down the papers. He had to figure out a way of talking to Kagome without anyone knowing.

He stared at the oil painting hanging over his desk. It pictured a gorgeous demoness with long flowing hair the color of split ink. It was her eyes that Sesshomaru was staring at with rapt attention, for her eyes were the color of the sea before a storm. She was holding a youkai child who seemed to be fascinated with the women that was holding him.

Sesshomaru looked away with a pained expression on his face. He could never look at the painting long, for it was his mother in the picture holding her only son. He never got to know his mother well but the things he did remember he wished he could forget. Not long after Sesshomaru was born his mother died. During a fight with the panther demons of the South who were trying to take control of the West.

His father walked into the room a moment later. "Sesshomaru we might be able to bring Kagome's memories back with a spell I found". He walked over to Sesshomaru and laid an old dusty book down in front of him. Sesshomaru stared at the page blankly. He had found this book before but then it went mysteriously missing from his private book collection.

"How did you get this?" Sesshomaru asked his voice as cold as ice. His father looked away sheepishly. "You took it from my private library didn't you!" he said glaring at InuTaishio.

"Well yes I did. But it was only so you won't try and use the spell before the time was right," his father said lamely. It was sometimes harder to tell who the parent was between these two. Often Sesshomaru ended up scolding his father for some idiotic thing his father had done.

"So how do you propose we go about using this spell on a girl who isn't going to understand that we just want to cast a spell on her so she can remember her forgotten past?" Sesshomaru said exasperated.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome sighed. She was finally finished with her homework, it was time to relax. She looked at her clock. _Wow its only 8 o'clock _she thought to herself. Normally homework took longer than this. She might actually get to see one of her favorite shows and not have to record it. She jumped happily up from her desk and went to the living room. She groaned as she saw her grandfather and her brother sitting in front of the TV. She walked dejectedly back upstairs to her room. As soon as she walked in she felt a strong aura directly outside her window. She walked cautiously toward it and looked out.

She couldn't see anything so she went back down stairs and into the kitchen. Her mother was in there and Kagome cursed inwardly. She wasn't supposed to wander around the shrine after dark. The only way to her window from outside was the kitchen door that her mother was guarding.

She bit her lip thinking hard. There had to be a way to get her mother out of the kitchen. The needed distraction came from her brother squawking for his mother. Emiko walked calmly out of the kitchen not knowing that Kagome was trying to sneak out.

Kagome slipped out the door as soon as her mother was in the living room. She headed around the building to check out who the powerful aura was coming from. Kagome brought her purification powers up to her hands. She had been getting it trained after discovering she had miko powers at the age of seven. She peered around the corner of the building searching the shadows for a shape of something. She saw him standing there, next to the trees. It was the same guy as earlier she thought. It was hard to tell but with the posture and the hair it almost had to be him.

She walked cautiously toward him unsure of what his intentions were. He seemed relaxed in a way that was nonthreatening. She kept the purification powers gathered at her hands but just under the skin so it wasn't visible.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Sesshomaru couldn't concentrate on work. He kneaded his forehead in agitation. For some reason he couldn't get Kagome out of his head.

He shoved his chair away from the desk and decided to head home. He packed his briefcase with some work to take home.

On the way he stopped by the shrine. He stared at it for awhile. He sighed and finally made up his mind. He walked around the shrine for awhile just thinking. He ended up under Kagome's window. He took a deep breath drawing in her scent of orchids. The scent was so strong that it permeated the whole shrine.

He suddenly noticed Kagome's aura at the window. He stepped back into the shadows of the trees and masked his youki. He saw her look out then disappear. He let out a breath of air he hadn't realized he was holding.

He stood there waiting for awhile to see if she would show up at her window again. He turned to leave and felt her aura coming around the corner of the house. He stopped and relaxed into a non-threatening pose and waited for her to show up.

He could smell the purification powers she was holding at bay when she showed. He was confused. She shouldn't have been able to use her powers yet.

* * *

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru in confusion. She could feel that he was a youkai but was unsure to if he was a strong one or not. What confused her more was that there wasn't supposed to be any. They had all died out hundred of years ago or that's what she had been told.

"What are you doing here?" She asked harshly.

Sesshomaru just looked at her. When Kagome was sure that he wasn't going to answer she started to build her power into a purification orb. He surprised her.

"Do you have any idea as to what you're doing right now?" He asked her.

Kagome smirked. "Of course I do demon" This seemed to confuse Sesshomaru even more. Kagome almost laughed at the confusion that swam in his eyes.

* * *

Sesshomaru was rather confused. Kagome shouldn't have been able to access her powers yet. From what Inuyasha had told him she hadn't learned about her miko powers until she had fallen through the well.

He knew that he had to get himself out of the predicament he had currently found himself in. The only thing he had to worry about when it came to Kagome was the miko powers that she had sizzling under the skin of her hands. He used his youkai speed to knock Kagome out. He caught her before she hit the ground.

He leapt up to her window and carefully opened her window before jumping back down and picking her up from where he had set her down against the shrine.

After managing to get her inside of her room without hurting her he took a look around her room. Pink was the first thing that registered in his mind. The whole room was covered in pink.

He walked over to her bed and set her down gently on the bed spread. He looked at her for a moment then shook his head. He had to get out of here quickly before she woke or someone came to check on her.

He walked quickly to the window and jumped out. He walked back to his car and climbed in. He drove quickly back to his house.

* * *

Kagome woke to find herself in her bedroom and a too a throbbing headache. She couldn't remember how she had come to be in her room. Suddenly the memories of the demon came back in a flood.

She flooded the shrine with her aura checking for any demonic presence. Finding none she climbed out of bed and headed down stairs. She checked in on her mom, brother and grandfather. All were safe. This stumped Kagome. Demons were supposed to be ruthless killing machines. But this demon had left her family alone.

Kagome thought back to when she first saw him. He looked rather surprised when he saw who had ran into him. But even then she hadn't been able to sense any demonic aura around him. She wondered if maybe he had some sort of devise that helped to hide his demonic nature. Well it looked like she might have some digging to do into the mystery of this demon named Sesshomaru.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Sesshomaru was snarling at himself for his stupidity. He couldn't believe that he had stopped at the shrine. If he had let anything slip to Kagome things could be altered! He snarled again.

His father walked in the room at that exact moment. "Don't snarl at me Sesshomaru. You got yourself into this mess," he said. InuTaishio sat down in one of the chintz chairs. He looked at his son for a moment and then asked him one important question. "What happened at the shrine?"

Sesshomaru just gave his father a blank stare. He didn't want people to know about his major slip up. He was supposed to be perfect. He wasn't supposed to make mistakes.

His father sighed. He could tell that Sesshomaru was going to be difficult. He needed to know what had happened so he could prepare to make Kagome remember her past. If something had happened he wasn't prepared for her memories might not come back the way they should. They could seriously damage Kagome's mind.

He gave his son a sharp look and commanded in his best alpha voice "I need to know what happened Sesshomaru. Besides I can smell her on you."

Sesshomaru growled and told his father what had happened on the way home from his office. His father listened with a stony silence. This wasn't good. Kagome's powers were supposed to be dormant until she fell through the well. That was what Inuyasha had told him.

From what he understood when Kagome had fallen through the well she had met Inuyasha. It wasn't until Mistress Centipede attacked that Kagome realized that she had Miko powers.

If she had discovered her Miko powers early that could cause problems for them later. InuTaishio's brow creased in thought.

Sesshomaru watched his father for a few moments. He walked out of the sitting room and headed for his bedroom to change out of the stiff suit. He hated having to dress like a human. He couldn't wait to be able to go back to his original time.

He thought back to the feudal era. He remembered his castle in the west. He had built a flower garden just for Rin. She used to love picking him flowers. He remembered every kind of flower she ever loved. When he went about making her garden he incorporated those very flowers.

She eventually got mated to a cousin of his and happily died at the age of 90; old for a human in that era. He remembered the day she died. It was the only time she called him father.

He shook himself from his memories and changed for bed. He climbed into his king size bed and just lay there staring at the white walls thinking. For whatever reason he couldn't get Kagome out of his mind.

He rolled over onto his side trying to get into a comfortable position to fall asleep. But sleep was a long way off and he knew it. He finally growled and threw off the blood red sheets. He climbed back out of bed and began to pace.

He knew he shouldn't have gone to that damn shrine but for some reason it was like his body hadn't been his own when he had driven there. He ran his fingers through his bright silver hair in frustration.

He remembered just wanting to head home from work and hadn't even thought about going near the shrine. But when he was half way home he suddenly turned the car around and had ended up at the shrine from there he had gone and stood under Kagome's window like a stupid dolt.

He growled in frustration. It seemed like something had controlled him. He hated knowing that something or someone had taken control of his body with out his knowing. He suddenly stopped growling a thought had just entered his brain. What if the reason he had suddenly gone to the shrine was to find out if Kagome could use her powers. She wasn't supposed to be able to use them yet but it was something they did need to know if they were going to make her remember her past. Without that knowledge they could seriously hurt her.

They couldn't have her hurt. She was the one that was going to save all youkai. Something had gone wrong when she died too soon in her past and that had caused the extinction of all youkai. It was their job to get things righted again.

A/N That's a little sneak peak for later chapters. Thank you for reading my story. I'm sorry I've been taking so long on updating my story but I'm dealing with a lot of things right now so it's making it hard to update like I would like to be able. Please review! Oh and I would love to have a beta reader! If you're interested please message me!!


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Kagome tried yet again to look up Sesshomaru on the internet. Not that it did her much good. She was unable to find anything new. She wondered if maybe she needed to try the library and see if there was anything on the microfilm. She sighed. If he really was youkai then there probably wasn't even going to be anything on that.

They were able to hide in history. The only tales you could ever hear about youkai were those of ghost stories and myths. They weren't supposed to be real. She'd heard stories from her grandfather of these creatures of fable. He'd told her of thier unbelieveable speed, hearing, and scense of smell. They were unique creatures that could live for hundreds of years and could even be any kind of aminal or element. Some where humanoid and some were more animal looking.

She snorted trying hard to not believe what she knew what true. That something wasn't quite right. She stretched and stood. Kagome was tired of this stupid puzzle but was determined to figure it out even if it killed her.

Sesshomaru paced his study in agitation. He had just gotten back from a meeting with his father and annoying twit of a brother. He had called the meeting because Kagome could use her miko powers. When Inuyasha had heard that he seemed confused. "How could she have her powers awaked now? When she ripped that stupid arrow out she didn't know what she had done," Inuyasha said.

"Maybe something happened at sometime that changed the future a bit from when you were here with her last Inuyasha," intoned his father. He had to admit to himself that it was strange but from what Inuyasha had told them from when he was last with Kagome there weren't any demons in her time not even them. Maybe the fact that they were there to make her remember and make her go back into the past 500 years was what had made the change.

Sesshomaru didn't care either way just as long as they could still use the spell on her. "Is it safe to use the spell on her still? We don't want to harm her," He said. His father looked thoughtful for a moment.

"No it shouldn't harm her now that we have this new information. As long as we remember what it is she should know besides when and how she first discovered her powers we should be alright," InuTaishio said.

Sesshomaru sat down at his desk to get some work done. He still had a buisness to run after all. He got on his computer and started to answer emails. After a hour of work he stood and delivered the work to his secretary to have delievered or filed correctly.

Sesshomaur left the office for a much needed work out at the dojo. He had been so stressed about everything that if he didn't blow off some steam now he would probably to on a killing spree like he had back in the old days. He sighed. He missed those days.

Kagome skipped her way down the stairs tothe kitchen. She dug around the fridge for a little looking for something to munch on. She'd been trying for what felt like ever to figure out who this man named Sesshomaru was. She still hadn't been able to find anything on him on the internet. She pulled out some milk and poured herself a glass then grabbed a bag of chips and was headed out of the kitchen when her mother spotted her.

"What do you think your doing young lady?" She scolded. Kagome looked sheepish. She hadn't figured she was going to get away with having the whole bag of chips with her.

"Um I was going to go to my room and do homework? I was just hungry so I thought I would get something to snack on," She said. Her mother scowled.

"Its almost dinner time! I think you can hold out for a while," She said taking the bag of chips from Kagome and putting them away. Kagome's shoulders slumped. She was really hungry and was hoping to get at least a little something in her stomache but it looked like she would have to wait for dinner.

A/N: Well I finally got this chapter up. Sorry it didn't come up the night I said it would but I had some things I had to do and forgot about this. Well I hope you guys like this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think. I still could use a Beta reader so if anyones intrested please let me know!


End file.
